Freeze
by goldenlanterns
Summary: For Lance, it's easy. He's comfortable with holding hands and the casual teasing. For Keith, it's not the simple. He likes being with Lance, he does, but some orphaned and lonely part of him can't help but freeze up . . . OR Keith and Lance are dating but Keith starts to pull away from the other's affection. (But rest assured, there is cuddling cause my default setting is fluff)


**_AN: I am weak for growing relationships leave me alooonee_**

 ** _OOO_**

Lance was affectionate. Jesus, Keith knew that.

He had seen the way Lance would ruffle Pidge's hair or pat Shiro's shoulder or give Hunk a gigantic hug after a rough mission. Keith even noticed the ridiculous "super secret Altean plus Lance handshake" that he had made up with Allura and Coran(Keith had saw them doing it once, he liked to blackmail Lance with the knowledge he had).

Lance was touchy but knew when to back off. Shiro was sensitive about his arm sometimes and Lance was careful to give him hugs on the other side. Allura was used to his lazy, halfway flirting but the two had a mutual understanding and no lines were ever crossed. Even with the people Lance had flirted with long before, he had never really made them feel uncomfortable or threatened, that much was obvious. The Blue paladin just had a way with people, simple as that.

And it drove Keith absolutely crazy.

It was just so maddening. Every time, Keith would have an internal freak out about what he was doing and if was right and if Lance thought it was okay, so he would get defensive and shut down. He knew it was coming every time, but he had no idea how else to react.

It was, beyond strange, because Keith had watched Lance give his affections away to people that were never truly serious about them and it made him mad more than he cared to admit. Of course Lance had explained to him a month ago that he was never really serious about the aliens either, that it was a pass time and it made him less stressed.

"Giving strangers compliments spreads the good vibes Keith," He said, smiling half way then pressing a kiss to his temple.

Keith knew that, it was good for diplomatic purposes, it was good for the alien's morale . . . He just wished Lance . . . Wouldn't.

There was never a conversation on how Keith felt about it, especially considering the last month, because Lance had stopped. No more finger guns or bad pick up lines, just smiles and genuine compliments(except to Keith and the team of course because Lance was _Lance_ after all and he just loved his terrible jokes).

 _Lance and his stupid people skills, he probably knows I was jealous, fuck._

So Keith tucked his possessiveness away and tried to function like a normal human being. Normal Galra being. Whichever.

Most of the time, it was really really great. Lance would kiss his cheek in the morning and demand why the hell he was up so early training. Or kick his foot under the dining table and get this dirty little smirk. Or stuck his tongue out from across the room when alien diplomats were trying to have a serious conversation with Keith. That was all what he really really liked about Lance. Protective, competitive, dorky and down right irritating at times. He liked it all.

The problem was himself. There was no soft or easy way to put it. Keith was ripping apart the delicate new thing they created and he didn't know how to stop himself. He just wasn't good with the touching sometimes, not because he didn't like it, but because he liked it so much. _If I like kissing so much, he probably likes it a billion times more . . . if that's even possible_. Keith knew it didn't matter to Lance whether he was a good kisser or cuddler or whatever, but that fact just fed the desire to be good at stuff for his sake even more. God, how hard was it to hold someone's hand the right way? Keith felt like he was constantly fucking up everything between them.

Just last week the whole team got to watch an Altea movie that Pidge found in the database, and everyone declared an official Voltron movie night. Hunk made snacks, space crackers and cheese and chocolate milkshakes while everyone piled onto one large couch.

Shiro fell asleep within minutes of the action movie starting and Pidge decided to use him as a pillow, curled up between him and Hunk.

Keith was on Shiro's other side, with Lance next to him, their knees pressed together. The Blue paladin was talking over the movie at some parts and cracking sarcastic jokes but he kept smiling in Keith's direction, so everything was great.

Until Lance threw his arm over Keith's shoulders.

It was two hours into the movie, as everyone was getting tired and realizing that Altean movies might be longer than earth ones. Lance's eyelids were heavy as he yawned and then set his arm against Keith, pulling him slightly closer like some ridiculous, cheesy move from a romantic comedy.

His jacket felt nice and he could hear Lance's soft heartbeat, but it put Keith on edge.

All of his body that wasn't touched by the other boy's arm felt cold and burned at the same time, like his skin was barely preventing him from popping like a balloon.

Lance rubbed the round of his shoulder once with his fingers, pulling his arm away, "You're really tense." He whispered, as if Keith didn't know that already.

Keith stole a glance, seeing his smile that was plastered on, with eyes sad and eyebrows together. Then Keith felt really, really shitty. Jesus, what was his problem? Hadn't he wanted Lance's attention? Why did he freeze up like this?

But Keith managed to feel even worse when Coran came in to insist they go to sleep and Lance gave him the usual cheekbone kiss under the corner of his eye, "G'night _rojito_." Like Keith hadn't all but pushed him away.

"Goodnight." He replied weakly, arms by his sides.

He didn't get much sleep that night.

But he made a point to kiss Lance on the mouth at breakfast, completely unfazed by Pidge's screeching and Shiro's unimpressed eyebrow raise. All he cared about was the way Lance gave him a big genuine grin.

"Miss me that much Samurai?"

He laughed a little, "You wish."

They didn't address it(Keith knew they would have to eventually), but the two were back at their joking arguments and teasing jabs so it was fine for the past week.

Lance had found him in the training room a few minutes ago, giving him a trademark _I can't believe I'm dating this idiot_ look, "Come on man, you're gonna wear yourself thin."

"I'm fine." Keith responded pointedly, barely looking up from the computer as he entered the codes for the next fight simulation.

"Keeeeeeeith." He complained, shoulders slumping.

Keith ignored him, pressing the last buttons and then forming his bayard into a sword as the drones came rushing forward, "One more round and then I'll go to bed, I swear."

Lance looked skeptical out of the corner of his eye but gave in, taking his own bayard out of his robe pocket, "Doubtful." He grumbled before the two jumped into simulated battle.

 ** _OOO_**

"Did you even _see_ me?" Lance exclaimed, waving his hands with a huge smirky grin on his lips as they walked back to the personal sleeping quarters, "I was fire! Better watch out, that Red Lion of yours is calling a fancy-shmancy new paladin." The boy teased.

Keith rolled his eyes but had to smile a little. Until Red grumbled quietly in his head.

 _Yeah Keith, he was fire,_ She said, tone lofty and sarcastic _, Maybe you didn't notice his moves since you were busy staring at his ass._

His walk came to a halt, a flush crawling up his neck, "You weren't even there!" Keith near shouted defensively.

Lance shot him a confused look, "Red say something funny?"

"Yeah, she said she hates your guts and to stop making fun of my hair."

Lance and Red cackled, obviously amused in his lie. Whatever. Screw them.

The Blue paladin tenderly curled a clump of Keith's inky hair back behind his ear, "If you'd just use the conditioner I got you . . ." He said wistfully, eyes sparkling with joy.

He felt even more fire on his face but managed to send him a look, "It smells like mangoes Lance." Keith told him flatly.

Lance arched one eyebrow, still close to his side, " _Fruity_."

He barely held back his smile, "I am not going to walk around smelling like a fucking fruit basket."

"Well that's unfortunate because fruit basket boys turn me on."

Keith couldn't help it, he started to laugh, taking Lance's hand and picking up their leisurely walk again, "I believe the term you're looking for is girls."

"Yes, well, those too," He admittedly lightly, swinging their intertwined hands, "But at the moment I'm not currently looking over my options. I'm busy being with a _dumbass who has no understanding of the word sleep_."

There was a silence that Lance allowed for Keith to feel guilty, which only worked somewhat, and then he looked over with a genuine, soft, "Nightmares again?"

That was the thing about Lance, Keith was always so readable to him, no matter the situation. He had yet to figure out if he liked it or not.

Keith shrugged and the other boy had his answer.

"Hey Keith?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Would you want to sleep together?"

Keith choked on his own saliva.

"God! No! Shit!" Lance started, eyes blown wide, fingers in his hair, "I mean-What I meant was-Oh God-I mean sleep _beside_ each other! If it would make you feel better. Jesus, I'm the cringiest human alive, oh my god."

They were almost to the bedrooms, "That would-" He swallowed hard, more surprised than uncomfortable, "That would be okay. Cool. Yeah."

"Are you sure? Like I don't want to pressure you or anything. And I cuddle in my sleep, sooo not sure how that would work . . . But you can if you want to, okay?"

Lance's door was first in the hall and they both slowed down at it, eyeing each other hesitantly. Keith pointed vaguely at his room a couple spaces down, "I gotta change out of my armor."

"Yeah." The Blue paladin mumbled, glancing away.

Keith was used to his full silences so he waited a moment before Lance let out a rushed, "I'm not being clingy, am I? I know I'm kind of clingy sometimes." The Cuban blushed, scratching the back of his neck, "I try not to be, cause I know you don't like that, and you can always tell me if I'm being too much of a hoe to you--"

Keith started to laugh, slowly reaching over to squeeze his forearm, "I don't think that."

He gave a small smile but looked at the floor, "Just . . . I don't know. Anyway." Lance's face cracked into a genuine grin, kissing his cheek, "No more emo talks in the hallway Mullet, go get changed."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes and continued to his room, not missing the way a royal blue gaze followed him.

 ** _OOO_**

"Your room smells like Krispy Kreme."

"And your hair smells like shit."

Keith laughed a little at the irony of his statement, since Lance currently had his nose buried in the so called monstrosity, with a tender hand respectfully on his hip. It felt nice, Keith wasn't gonna lie.

"Do my donut scents _arouse_ you?" Lance continued, teasingly seductive with warm breath on Keith's neck.

He buried most of his face into the pillow, smiling despite his flush, "Fuck off."

"We could nickname ourselves Donuts and Shit." He announced.

Keith sighed. He meant it to sound unimpressed but it actually sounded content.

Lance sat up and leaned over his shoulder, seeing the smile on the edge of Keith's lips, "I knew it! I knew you liked cuddling! You gross little sap!"

He burrowed further into the pillow to hid his grin, falling completely on his stomach, " _Fuck off._ "

But Lance nuzzled his turned jaw, "C'mere."

"Nooo."

"Keeeith."

"Ugh."

"C'mon, I wanna kiss."

"You don't always get what you want Lance."

"I beg to differ, since I have you."

Keith hesitantly turned his head to look at those stupid sparkling eyes, chestnut skin and hair curled on the ends. Jesus, he was such a goner.

Lance was grinning through his exhaustion, gently guiding Keith's chin forward to kiss him and smiling when he sighed contently again, "You still blush when you kiss me." He noted, eyes tender.

Keith looked away, ". . . I like it when you kiss me." His voice came out in a whisper.

Lance absolutely beamed, pressing another kiss to the corner of his lips and falling back into his previous position, "Goodnight _rojito_."

Keith revelled in his simple embrace, "Goodnight Lance."

 ** _OOO_**

The alarm went off at 0700, a gentle beeping with Coran's voice over the castle's comms, "Good morning paladins! Take your time getting breakfast, the princess and I don't need you until 0800."

Keith rubbed his eyes and frowned. Usually the alarm on his bedside went off at six, guess it got--He froze.

Lance was beside him, moving awake and grumbling about something.

Keith couldn't move, momentarily paralyzed. He was in Lance's room, his bed. He smelled all . . . Lancey. How tired was he last night? God, what was wrong with him? He couldn't do this, he was going to hurt Lance's feelings by being all weird.

But the other boy was completely oblivious to this internal freak out and pushed the blankets off of them.

"Holy cheese, you're like a space heater pretty boy." Lance mumbled, face down in the pillow they were trying to share.

Keith didn't really feel that hot, since Shiro's old sweatpants had been pushed up to his calves during sleep. _Oh. There's a bright idea Yesterday-Keith, don't wear other people's clothes to sleep in your boyfriend's bed. Fuck you and your bad decisions._

Also there was the problem of Lance calling him 'pretty boy', which was some ironic shit considering that Lance was a walking blessing to the universe.

" _Space_ heater." Keith repeated, knowing for sure that he was spending too much time around him. His sense of humor had evolved into shitty puns.

The Blue paladin let out a sleepy laugh, scooting closer and throwing an arm over Keith's chest. A bare arm. One with neither a robe or shirt on. He glanced downward to find his tan, softly sculpted, broad-as-hell shoulders.

Okay. Officially. In case he hadn't made it clear.

 _What the fuck?_

"Where's your shirt." Keith bit out, eyeing the tender skin on Lance's sides kind of hungrily.

"Took it off halfway through the night." He explained, not pulling away from his place against Keith's neck, "Jesus, Galra body heat must be like a billion degrees cause you're really hot." Keith did not miss the smirk against him or the teasingly seductive whisper of, "Hot damn, Kogane."

Nope. Nope. No. Nooo.

Keith gently pulled away, pushing Lance's arm off his torso, face completely red, "Could you say good morning before you start using lines on me?" He demanded, his hands automatically clenching to fists.

But if Lance noticed his defensive tone, he completely ignored it, sitting up with a grin. He leaned over Keith, hair in disarray and eyes blinking but still just as pretty as his cargo piloting days, "Good morning Keith."

Keith sputtered, heart racing a mile a minute, "Oh my god, w-will you s-stop that?! It's bad enough that you-you give me goodnight kisses and hold my hand and shit but do you have to be s-so hot at the same time?! What the fuck! What the actual _fuck_!"

Lance was starting to smile, his pearly white grin appearing, "Keith--"

He pushed him away by the chest, "No, don't even talk! Jesus, you smell like sugar cookies and I want to eat you."

And Lance. Lance just sat on his bed and laughed.

Keith buried his face in his hands. Why did he say that? God, _why did he say that?_

The Red paladin clamoured up to his feet and headed for the door. Shit. He was never going to live that down. Lance could just move on and laugh about him behind his back and Keith wouldn't even blame him.

"Keith," Lance's voice called through his breathy laughs, "Keith, babe--"

But he was already out the door. He figured Lance would follow. Lance did not.

 ** _OOO_**

"Why are you here?" Pidge asked him in the kitchen. She was sitting at the booth with her laptop on the counter and two muffins beside it.

"I live here." Keith replied. He kind of just wanted some water to go train. (Read: sulk)

Hunk gave him a big grin, holding out a tray, "You want a muffin? They're cinnamon flavored."

 _Lance always smells like cinnamon._ The sappy part of him thought.

 _Shut up_. The rest of him snapped.

But he couldn't say no to Hunk, "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. Here, take two I've made plenty." Hunk put another muffin in his hands before he could reply, "So where's Lance?" He asked casually.

Keith shuffled towards the space fridge and took out two water pouches, "I'm not his keeper." He grumbled, slamming the door unintentionally.

"Oooh. Trouble in paradise?" Pidge cackled, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Pidge." Hunk warned, glancing between them.

"What? They're always fighting one second and macking the next. I give it approximately . . ." She squinted at time on her laptop, "Fifteen minutes."

"Me and Lance do not do that." Keith said flatly, setting his food down and crossing his arms defensively.

Hunk offered him a sympathetic look that made it clear he agreed with Pidge, "He in his room?"

"He was when I left." Keith's eyes went wide at the implication, "Wait-Shit-I mean. Last I heard."

Hunk came over to set a hand on his shoulder, "You know you can talk to him, right?"

The Red paladin couldn't really look him in the eye, "Yeah. I'm just . . . It's embarrassing."

"What'd you do?" Pidge asked, this time sounding concerned.

He took a big breath, Lance was bound to tell them anyway so he might as well get their advice on the situation, "It's just been this thing. Sometimes I start freezing up when he does basic stuff like hold my hand. I'm not sure why, since I like Lance and it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable, it just sets this little part of me on edge . . . And I'm not sure how to make it stop."

The tallest boy gave him a soft, easing smile, "Keith, have you told this to Lance?"

"Not really." He admitted, eyes on the floor.

"Well," Pidge started, sniffing a laugh, "You probably should know that Lance has asked us about it."

For some reason, this surprised him, even knowing how considerate the Blue paladin was, "He has?"

"Yeah. He wanted to know if it was something he was doing, if there was a common factor that he could prevent."

Keith sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Of course he did."

"Pidge and me tried to take notes kind of. We didn't really find anything helpful."

"Yeah, now you know how I feel."

"Look Keith, Lance seems like this cocky and confident guy but he's really not. He gets insecure just like you do, and he tries to cover it up a lot of the time. I think you've realized that--" Keith nodded at Hunk's words, "--So if there's something going on between you two, don't dance around it. It took you guys long enough to get together, I don't need anymore long, drawn-out stress."

"Neither do I." Pidge piped up, smiling reassuringly.

"Neither does Voltron. So talk. Even if it feels dumb."

Keith nodded. He could do that. Talking to Lance was fine, he had this. He smiled, "Thanks you guys, I'm gonna go--"

"OH MY GOD KEITH I WASN'T LAUGHING AT YOU!"

Everyone jumped at the shout of Lance in the doorway.

The Cuban leaned over and wheezed from some apparent running, "I wasn't--Laughing--At you--I swear." Lance was staring at him, blue eye locked on his, face completely open and vulnerable. _You left_. It said.

Jesus. Keith was weak for this boy, but for the moment, he didn't really care.

"I'm gonna go find Shiro and give him a muffin or two, c'mon Pidge." Hunk said loudly, dragging the squawking girl out of the kitchen to give them privacy.

Lance stood up straight, taking a few steps forward, still breathing heavily, "I'm so sorry."

Keith shook his head.

But he looked like he was in physical pain, "No, really, I'm sorry. I thought you were joking, I started laughing because that was my exact thought. God, I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay, I swear." Keith replied, "I just got . . . Really flustered."

"You promise you're not mad?"

He licked his lips and reached for Lance's hand, squeezing it, "Promise . . . I have to tell you something."

"I'm really sorry about the Galra body heat thing, I was tired but that was out of line." Lance said, assuming that was the subject.

He shook his head, cracking a smile, "It was kinda cute."

"Yeah?" The taller boy looked nothing but relieved.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to tell you something and I need you to wait until the end to say anything, okay?"

"Got it." He answered, nodding in affirmation.

"I freeze up sometimes. When you hold my hand or touch my shoulders." Lance's intent gaze went sad, obviously expecting the worst, but Keith forged on, "I don't know why. Maybe just because of my past, or my Galra side, or something, but whatever it is, I need you to know that it's not you making me freak out. I promise, as cheesy and dumb as it sounds, it's me and not you."

The weight was visibly lifting off his shoulders, even laughing a little and taking a step closer, "I thought that maybe you didn't like me. Which I knew was dumb since you would never lie to me like that . . . But it still kind of hurt, when you would pull away."

"I think we had different definitions of taking it slow." And surprisingly, his hand didn't shake at all when he brought it to Lance's grinning cheek.

"We keep having these ridiculous communication issues. Like, I'm bi." He joked, rolling his sparkling eyes but beaming, "And I like you."

"I'm gay, and I like you too, confusingly enough."

"So rude." Lance teased before tilting his head forward to kiss Keith's cheekbone like he always did, "Just fifteen minutes ago you were looking at me like meat and telling me a smelled good."

"I said that you smelled like cookies, not that you smelled good." Keith smarted back, quirking his eyebrows.

"Same difference smartass." Lance said, weaving his arms around Keith's waist and pressing their foreheads together.

"Fifteen minutes exactly!" Pidge announced from the doorway cheerfully as Hunk tried to shush her and the boys turned.

Lance blinked in confusion but Keith started to laugh and hold him tighter, even when Pidge exclaimed, "Someone owes me space money!"

 ** _OOO_**

 ** _AN: I completely forgot to post this here oops. (And dudes that are waiting for my multichap: patience yeilds foooocusss)_**


End file.
